


Lay Low

by allouette



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look so fucking lazy," Adam says, the palms of his hands pressed flat against Blake's chest.</p><p>Blake laughs because he's high and because he knows it's true, lying there stretched out on his back, arms bent back above his head while Adam does all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Low

**Author's Note:**

> The product of a random porn gif showing up on my tumblr dash and listening to Lay Low on repeat. Sorry so short? I don't even know.

There's a trail of clothes and watery footprints leading inside from the pool all the way to the bedroom. The air in the room smells of burning incense and weed, sex slowly joining in the mix, but the breeze blowing in through the open window cuts through, mellows it all out. 

"You look so fucking lazy," Adam says, the palms of his hands pressed flat against Blake's chest.

Blake laughs because he's high and because he knows it's true, lying there stretched out on his back, arms bent back above his head while Adam does all the work. Although he doesn't think of it that way, not in terms of _doing work_ , but more like Adam having all of the control here - which Adam bitches about not having often enough. But if he's honest, it's not like Adam is doing much of anything right now, anyway.

"Kiss my ass," Blake says back, and even his grin looks lazy.

"Can't," Adam replies and leans down, hands sliding up the sheets to hook his fingers through Blake's, his hips moving back and forth in a languid, steady rhythm. "Don't wanna stop doing this."

Blake lifts his head just enough to press their foreheads together, nuzzling a little. He can practically feel Adam smile, the content hum vibrating in his chest before he captures Blake's lips in a slow, deep kiss. It lingers for the longest time, the rocking of Adam's hips almost slowing to a stop until Blake whimpers into the kiss and grinds up against him.

"What was that?" Adam asks with a slight laugh right against Blake's mouth.

Blake pulls his hands out of Adam's grip and spreads them along his back, feeling the arch and stretch with each back and forth. His skin is damp with sweat as Blake's fingers slowly trace over the ridges of his spine, following each bump all the way down to his tailbone, further still until Adam gasps out loud before Blake moves on.

"Blake," Adam says and there's a rasp in his voice from the smoke, thick with want and need. He pushes himself up a little, just enough to press his hands to Blake's shoulders and it adds more pressure on his hips, presses him tighter against Blake. It makes them both groan, but Adam keeps up his leisurely pace, obviously in no hurry to speed things along here.

Blake seems fine with that plan, hot hands on Adam's thighs, the barely there movement of his own hips enough for now. He sort of feels like he's floating due to the herbal induced fog in his head, the pleasant buzz it has coursing through his whole body, the way it cancels out pretty much every other feeling besides arousal. It's not even the white hot kind he's used to feeling when the two of them are together because everything with Adam is intense, but this, this is that slow burning kind that sticks around until he feels like he's drowning and all that’s left is the pure desire for _Adam_ \- with a side of amusement because Blake laughs a lot when he's high.

"Hey," Blake says, his hands starting to move again, fingers dragging along Adam's sides, up over his shoulders.

Adam watches Blake through heavily hooded eyes and he grins lazily when he feels hands at his neck, a finger tracing his ear. "You want something?"

Long fingers make it into Adam's hair as Blake makes a vague attempt at shaking his head, tugging until Adam comes back down within reach. "Just you. And maybe some brownies."

Adam starts laughing because Blake is fucking ridiculous and kisses him as soon as Blake’s laughter joins in.


End file.
